Team 13
by Captain Flame
Summary: This is the story of Naruto's twin sister, Terra Uzumaki, Kakashi's little brother, Kol Hatake, and their sensei Nandë Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage's daughter. Gaaraxoc Kakashixoc Follows the english verison-anime Disclamer- i dont own naruto or anything related to naruto. I own my charater Terra. Kol belongs to Kiba1278 Nandë belongs to SunriseDestined. Slow
1. Chapter 1

Let me know what you think of this story(Comment). And there are links on my page of what the oc characters look like and their bio's.

* * *

"12 years ago, a nine tailed fox and a ten tailed wolf suddenly appeared. Their tails lasted out, smashing mountain and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages. One shinobi faced the nine tailed fox and the ten tailed wolf in mortal combat He sacrificed his life to capture the two beast and sealed them into two human bodies this ninja was known as the 4th Hokage. He sealed the nine tiled fox in a baby boy and sealed the ten tailed wolf into a baby girl".  
*Present Day*  
"HaHaHa" Naruto and Terra laughed as they ran from two ninjas that were chasing the twins. "Naruto, Terra. Come back here. When I get my hands on you". "You crossed the line this time Naruto, Terra". The two ninjas said as thy chased after the twins, jumping from roof to roof. "Hahaha" Naruto laughed. "Give it up" Terra said. "You're just bent up because you don't have the guts to do what we do. Do ya losers" the twins told the two ninjas as they continued to run from roof to root. The twins had painted all over the Hokage's faces on the mountain. "You'll never catch us" Naruto said. The two ninjas kept chasing the twins till they lost them in an ally way. "Hahaha" Naruto said as he and his red headed twin sister came out from behind a blanket that was painted to look like the fence. "That was too easy" Terra told her brother. "Oh yeah Naruto, Terra" Iruka- Sensei yelled coming up behind the twins. "Ahh" the twins yelled jumping in the air. Terra's nin- wolf, Klaus, stood next to Iruka-Sensei, shaking his head at his partner. "Where did you come from Iruka- Sensei?" Naruto asked after the twins fell on their butts. "What are you doing here?" Terra asked. "No what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be in class" Iruka- Sensei told them.  
*At the Academy*  
"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, Terra. You both have failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Terra, I don't understand why you keep failing the test? You have the highest grades in this class. Tomorrow you both have another chance and you're messing up again and Terra if you don't pass this time, Lord Hokage said you will never be a ninja". Iruka- Sensei told the twins in front out the whole class. 'I know you hold yourself back so you can stay with Naruto' Iruka- Sensei thought looking at the twins. 'I'm not leaving my brother. If he doesn't pass then I don't pass...but' Terra thought looking at the ground as she sat quietly next to her wolf pup. "Hn" Naruto said as he was tied up and looked away form Iruka- Sensei. "Fine because you both missed it Naruto, Terra, everyone will review the transformation jujitsu" Iruka- Sensei told the whole class. "Ahh" the class said as they all got up and got in a straight line in the front of the classroom. One by one each student transformed in to Iruka- Sensei. "All right, Sakura here, let's do it, transform" the girl with pink hair said as she transformed into Iruka- Sensei. "Transformed into me, good" Iruka- Sensei said as he checked Sakura off his list. "Sasuke did you see that?" Sakura asked in her fan girl voice. "Next Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka- Sensei said as Sakura walked to the end of the line. Sasuke walked up to Iruka- sensei. "Umm...Good" Iruka - Sensei said as Sasuke transformed without a word. "Next Terra Uzumaki". Terra was standing next to her best friend, Kol Hatake. Kol has silver hair and is wearing a turquoise shirt with grey shorts, ninja shoes, and black ninja gloves. "All right transform" Terra said deciding to change it up and turned into her ninja wolf, Klaus. "Good job Terra...Next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka- Sensei said as Terra walked back over to Kol. "This is a total waste of time Naruto" Shikamaru Nara said. "We always pay for your and your sister's screw up's" Ino Yamanaka told him. "I don't care" Naruto said as he walks forward. "Transform!" Naruto transformed into an older ad naked version of his twin sister but with his blonde hair. "NARUTO" Terra screamed as Iruka-Sensei go a major nose bleed. "HaHaHa gatcha that's my sexy jutsu "Naruto said. "Cut the stupid tricks Naruto, this is your last warning" Iruka- Sensei yelled at him.  
*later that afternoon. At the Hokage Mountain *  
"This sucks" Terra said as she and her brother cleaned the paint off of the Hokage's faces. "You both are not going home till you've cleaned off every single drop of paint" Iruka- Sensei told them. "So what, it's not like there's anyone waiting at home for us" Naruto yelled up to Iruka. The twins continued to scrub all the paint off. "Naruto, Terra?" Iruka said. "What do you want now?" The twins asked him as they looked up to him. "Well I was just thinking. Maybe after you both are done, I can take you guys get some ramen, the good stuff. What do you think?" Iruka -Sensei said "Now that's some motivation" Terra said as she and Naruto worked fast to get all the paint off.  
*Later that night*  
Terra, Naruto and Iruka- Sensei were sitting at Ichiraku, eating some ramen. Terra slurped up her noodles. "Best ramen ever" Terra said as Naruto slurped noodles. "Hey Naruto, Terra" Iruka said. "Why would you do that to the Hokage's faces? I mean, you know who the Hokage are, don't you?" he asked the twins. "Of course we do" Naruto said. "Everyone dose" Terra told him as Naruto finished his bowl. "They were the greatest shinobi of their time, right? The best of the best. Undefeated ninja chaps" Naruto told Iruka- Sensei. "And the 4th Hokage is the one who saved the village from the nine tailed fox and the ten tailed wolf. He was the most amazing" Terra said as she gave Klaus a small bowl of ramen. "Then why did you-" Iruka started to ask when Naruto cut him off. "Because I'm going to be greater than any of them. Me, Naruto the next Hokage. A ninja legend. Then everyone will have to stop disrespecting me and Terra and look up to us. Believe it!" Naruto said. "Um by the way, I wanted to ask you a little favor Sensei". "You want another bowl?" Iruka- Sensei asked him. "No" Naruto started shaking his head. "I wanna try on your headband, please please please "Naruto begged. "Oh this" Iruka- Sensei aid as he touched his headband. "No way. You can only wear the leaf headband when you finally graduate from the academy and become a ninja. You got to pass the test tomorrow" Iruka- Sensei told him. "Ha Naruto. I told you he wasn't going to let you try it on" Terra told her twin. "This is so uncool" Naruto said. "Is that why you took off your googles?" Iruka- Sensei asked laughing at Naruto. "I want another bowl" Naruto screamed out of embarrassment. Terra and Iruka- Sensei continued laughing at Naruto.  
*The next day. At the academy.*

"We will now start the finale exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The finale test will be on the clone jutsu" Iruka- Sensei told the class. 'Oh no that's Naruto's worst jutsu' Terra thought from her seat next to Naruto.

*15 minutes later*

'Most of the class has taken the finale exam. There's only about 10 more students to go' Terra thought looking around the class room. "Terra, you're up" her friend Kol said with his new turquoise headband on. "Okay wish me luck" Terra said. "Good luck" Kol said as Terra walks out of the classroom and heads into the testing room. When she enters the room, she see Iruka- Sensei and Mizuki- Sensei sitting at a table filled with leaf headbands arranged in different colors. "Okay Terra, you need to make 3 clones in order to pass" Iruka- Sensei told her. "Right" Terra said as she makes the ram hand sign and started charging her chakra. "Clone jutsu" she said as 3 perfect copies of herself surrounded her. "Congratulation Terra you passed" Iruka- Sensei told her as her clones disappeared. "Pick a color" Mizuki- Sensei said. "Purple" Terra said as she picked up the headband and tied it around her neck. "Please send in your brother" Iruka- Sensei said. "Okay" Terra said as she walks out of the testing room and back into the classroom. "Naruto you're up. Don't worry, you'll be fine" Terra told her brother. "Thanks" Naruto said giving her a hug then walked into the testing room.

*After everyone took the test. Outside the academy*

Naruto sat on the swing and Terra sat at the base of the tree with Klaus laying on her lab, away from the families. "Naruto it'll be okay, you'll pass next time. You know I would giving my headband back if it went for Lord Hokage saying I will never be a ninja if I don't graduate this time" Terra told her brother. Naruto didn't answer her, he just sat on the swing quietly staring at the ground. "Come on lets go home" Terra said getting up with Klaus. Naruto puts his googles back on his head when Mizuki- Sensei showed up. "Come with me, I want to show you both something" Mizuki-Sensei said as Terra and Naruto followed him to an edge of an apartment building. They sat and watched the sun set. "Naruto, Iruka-Sensei is tough but he's not against you" Mizuki-Sensei told him. "But why? Why only me?" Naruto asked him. "Naruto, Iruka-Sensei just wants you to be strong with all his heart" Terra told her brother. "But that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like the both of you, you know" Mizuki-Sensei told the twins. "Really?" Terra asked. "He had no parents, no family" Mizuki-Sensei said. "But this time I really wanted to graduate" Naruto said as he looks over the village. Terra hugged her brother. "Then I guess I have to tell you" Mizuki-Sensei said tuning to the twins. "Huh" the twins said looking at Mizuki-Sensei. "It's a secret but I'm gonna let you in on it" Mizuki said. 'A secret' Naruto thought.

*That Night in the woods*

"The 1st one is multi shadow clone jutsu. Gah not this again. It's my worst jutsu" Naruto said hitting his head with his hand as Terra and him looked over the scroll Mizuki-Sensei told them about. "Don't worry Naruto. We'll work together on this" Terra told her twin. "Right tells get training" Naruto said getting up.

*30 minutes later*

Terra and Naruto were panting hard when Iruka-Sensei walked up to them. "It's all over. HaHaHa" Iruka-Sensei told the twin. "HeHeHe" The twins laughed. "Got us already. Not bad. You're quick Sensei" Naruto told him as he rubbed the back of his head. "We only had time to learn 1 technique" Terra told Iruka-Sensei. "Listen Iruka-Sensei. I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate then everything will be okay" Naruto said. "That's how it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes right?" Terra asked Iruka-Sensei, she really wants Naruto to pass. "Huh where did you get that idea from?" Iruka-Sensei asked the twin. "Mizuki-Sensei told us" Terra told him. "Believe it! He told us where to get the scroll…and …this…place" Naruto said. "Look out" Iruka-Sensei said pushing Naruto and Terra to the ground as Kunai knifes flew towards them, pining Iruka-Sensei to the shed. "I see you found our little hide away" Mizuki said from the tree he was standing on. "So that's the way it is huh. I should have known" Iruka-Sensei said. "Naruto, Terra give me the scroll now" Mizuki said. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he looked form Iruka-Sensei to Mizuki-Sensei. "Naruto, Terra don't let Mizuki get the scroll. It contains forbidden jutsu that could put the village in danger" Iruka-Sensei said as he pulls out the last kunai from his leg. "Naruto, Mizuki-Sensei used us to get the scroll for himself" Terra explained to her brother as she and Klaus got ready to fight. "Naruto, Terra, Iruka is just trying to scary you because he doesn't want you to have the scroll" Mizuki said trying to trick the twins into giving him the scroll. "Stop lying Mizuki" Iruka-Sensei as he looked over at the twins. "HaHaHa oh I'll tell you who's really lying" Mizuki said. "No Mizuki" Iruka-Sensei yelled at Mizuki. "They have been lying to the both of you, your whole life. Naruto, Terra since the decree12 years ago" Mizuki told the twins. "What decree?" the twins asked looking confused. "Everyone knows about except you two. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He do anything to shut me up" Mizuki said. "What is this decree?" Naruto asked. "Why dose everybody know about it but us?" Terra asked. "Don't tell them. It's forbidden" Iruka-Sensei screamed. "The decree is no one can tell you that the nine tailed fox is inside you, Naruto, and the ten tailed wolf is inside you Terra" Mizuki told them. "What?" Terra said as her and Naruto's eyes got big. "The fox and wolf spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village have taken over both of your bodies. You are the nine tailed fox and ten tailed wolf" Mizuki said. "Stop it" Iruka-Sensei screamed. "They've been sneaking around, hiding things from both of you, your whole life. Don't you both think it was strange how they treated you two like dirt. Like they hated you both for just being alive" Mizuki said. "No" Naruto said with tears in his eyes. "No no no no" the twins said as their chakra built up around them. "Naruto, Terra" Iruka-Sensei said. "That's why you both will never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved sensei hates both of you" Mizuki said. "Die Naruto, Terra" he said as he throws a giant shuriken star towards them. Naruto and Terra start to crawl away as Klaus ran from it. "Naruto, Terra. Get down" Iruka-Sensei screamed. The twins ducked as Iruka-Sensei landed over them, taking the shuriken star in the back. "Why?" Naruto asked as Iruka-Sensei blood dropped on the twins' faces. "Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped, I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me and to know my name. My school work wasn't go enough to get their attention. So I did crazy things and then I had to pay for them. It was hard. I know that's how you both feel. Naruto, Terra. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could have been there more. I let you both down. I'm sorry" Iruka-Sensei told the twins' as she started to cry. "No one should have to go through that mush. No one should be alone like that". "HaHaHa Don't make me laugh. Iruka always hated the two of you. He was orphaned because the nine tailed fox and the ten tailed wolf killed his parents and those beast are now inside of the two of you. He'll say anything to get the scroll from you two" Mizuki said. Naruto and Terra into the trees with Terra's ninja wolf, Klaus, behind them. "Naruto, Terra" Iruka-Sensei shouted. "Naruto, Terra". "HaHaHa You know wants they make up their mind, nothing can change it" Mizuki said jumped into the tree running after them.

*10 minutes later*

Terra and Naruto kept running through the woods. "Klaus how close are they?" Terra asked the wolf as they kept jumping from tree to tree. "Grr arf woof" Klaus barked. "Their right behind us Naruto" Terra said. "Right lets hide here" Naruto said pointing to a tree. They jumped behind the tree just as Mizuki and Iruka-Sensei jumped into the clearing. "You're a fool, why are you protecting these freaks? They're the ones that killed your parents" Mizuki said. "I don't care what you say. You're not getting your hands on that scroll" Iruka-Sensei said as Naruto and Terra looked down at the scroll. "As if you could stop me. Don't you get it, Naruto and Terra are just like me" Mizuki said. "How's that?" Iruka-Sensei asked him. "They want the scroll for themselves, for their own power and their own vengeance. That's how beast are. They poor all of their rage into the scroll and destroy everything" Mizuki said. "You're right" Iruka-Sensei said. Naruto and Terra looked and Klaus whimpered. They can believe that Iruka-Sensei said agreed with Mizuki. "So it's true" Terra said. "Iruka-Sensei never believed in us" Naruto said. "He thinks were some beasts. Some kind of freaks" Terra said. "That is how beast are. But that's not who Naruto and Terra are, they're nothing like that. Naruto and Terra are both one of a kind. They work hard and put their whole heart into everything they do. Sure they mess up sometime and everyone jumps on them. But their suffering only makes them stronger. That is what's separates them from being beats. So you're wrong, they're nothing like the nine tailed fox and ten tailed wolf. They are Naruto Uzumaki and Terra Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves" Iruka-Sensei told Mizuki as Naruto and Terra started to cry as Iruka-Sensei defended them. "You really believe that? Iruka, I was going to save you for later but I changed my mind. You're finished" Mizuki said as he throws his last giant shuriken star. Naruto jumped out and hit Mizuki as Terra and Klaus kick the shuriken star out of the way. "Not back for a punk" Mizuki said as he got off the ground. "If you ever touch our sensei again… we will kill you" the twins said. "Grrr" Klaus growled at Mizuki. "Such big words. I could completely destroy you both with a single move" Mizuki said. "Take your best shot fool" Naruto said. "We will give it back to you a thousand full" Terra said as she and Naruto made the hand sign for multi shadow clone jutsu (looks like a plus symbol). "Let's see you try. Show me what you can do nine tailed fox and ten tailed wolf. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" the twins said together. Over a hundred clones of Naruto and Terra. "What? What is this?" Mizuki said as the clones shouted at him. All the clone jumped on Mizuki and knocked him unconscious. "HaHaHa I guess we went a little over board" Terra said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You okay Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto asked. "Um yeah…Naruto come here for a minute. I got something I want to give to you" Iruka-Sensei said. "Bro close your eyes" Terra told her brother. Iruka-Sensei took Naruto's goggles off and puts his headband on Naruto's head. "Can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked. "Okay you can open your eyes" Iruka-Sensei said. "Congratulations bro you're a ninja now" Terra said giving him a hug. "And to celebrate, we're going out for ramen" Iruka-Sensei told him. "Iruka-Sensei" Naruto said as he tackles Iruka-Sensei in a hug. Terra laughed and joined in on the hug as Klaus jumped on the pile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Name is Konohamaru!

"Listen kid. You sure you want me to take your picture like that?" the photographer asked Naruto after he finished taking Terra's and Kol's ID pictures. "Just do it. Come one already, come on" Naruto told him. "I can't believe your brother is taking his picture like that" Kol said referring to Naruto's red and white make-up face. "I can't earthier. I know the old man is going to make him re-take the picture" Terra told Kol as the photographer took her twin's picture.

*At the Academy*

Naruto, Terra, her nin-wolf Klaus, and Kol sat in front of Lord Hokage as he looked over the photo ID's. "At first you know, I couldn't figure out exactly how to do it. It took Terra 3 hours to put the make-up on me. But finally we got it, like an art project on my face. Only cooler" Naruto said give the Hokage a thumbs up. "Take it again" Lord Hokage said. "Told you" Terra said quietly to Kol. "No way" Naruto screamed. "We can't accept this photo" Lord Hokage told Naruto. "I'm not going it again!" Naruto screamed. Naruto and Lord Hokage had a staring match. "This is pointless. Naruto, just take the picture again" Kol told him. "Transform" Naruto said ignoring Kol. "Pretty please Lord Hokage" Naruto said in is girl voice as he transformed into his sexy jutsu. "Ahh!" Lord Hokage said as he fell back in his chair with a major nosebleed. "NARUTO" Terra screamed as she hits him on that back of his head. Kol sat there unaffected by Naruto's transformation as Klaus covered his eyes with his paw. "That's the sexy jutsu you say. Very tricky. Much too tricky, don't do it again" Lord Hokage said as Naruto undid the jutsu. "HeHeHe" Naruto said rubbing the bump on his head that he got from his sister. "And where are your headbands you two?" Lord Hokage asked the twins. "You're supposed to be wearing them". "Oh were not putting them on till orientation" Terra said as she pick Klaus up and put him in her lap. "We don't want to mess them up" Naruto said as she messed with his goggles. "So you want your headband to look nice but your photo, which is supposed to identify you, makes you look like a clown. It's for ninja training and missions, the key to your future. Look at this picture, you can't even tell who it is" Lord Hokage said directly to Naruto. "Well find. How was I supposed to know all this complicated stuff anyways?" Naruto asked. The door open as a little boy came in, running towards Lord Hokage with a shuriken star. "Old man, I challenge you" he said as Terra and Kol jumped in front of Lord Hokage with Klaus in front of them growling at the little boy. "I'm going to defeat you and become the 5th Hokage" he screamed as he tripped over his blue scarf that was around his neck. "Who is this kid?" Terra asked as she and Kol looked at Lord Hokage. "My grandson" Lord Hokage whispered to them as the little boy started to cry. A man in dark blue and black sunglasses ran into the room. "Something tripped me!" the little boy screamed as he looked around the room. "A-are you okay, honorable grandson?" the man with sunglasses stuttered out. "And by the way, there is nothing for you to trip on, it's pretty flat". "Alright you're the one who tripped me!" the little boy screamed pointing at Naruto. "You can't just accuse someone like that" Terra said walking over to her brother. "You tripped over your own feet, dork" Naruto said picking the boy up by his shirt. "Hey you, take your hands off of him right now. He's the honorable grandson of the third Hokage" the man with sunglasses screamed at Naruto. "What's the matter, huh, I thought you were going to hit me, tough guy! Afraid because the third Hokage is my grandfather!" the kid screamed. "I don't care if he's your grandmother" Naruto said as he punched the kid on the head. "Gees bro" Terra said as they walked out of the academy.

*Later*

Ever since they left the academy, Terra felt like someone has been following the group. "I know you're following us" Terra said as the group turning around in an ally way. "Just give it up" Kol said. "That's so obvious, it's pathetic" Naruto said pointing at the fence painted sheet as Klaus barked at it. "You guys saw right thought my disguise. The rumors are true about the twins. You two are good. Alright I'll be your guy's apprentice and you'll be my trainers" the little boy, Konohamaru, said pointing at the group. "What?" Kol and Terra asked. "Huh?" Naruto asked. "And afterwards you got to show me how to do that sexy jutsu, you used on the Hokage" Konohamaru said directly to Naruto. "This is some kind of joke, right?" Naruto asked him. "No, I need a new trainer and three are better than one" Konohamaru begged. "Please bosses". "Boss?" Kol and Naruto asked. "Yeah, you guys are the bosses" Konohamaru said. "Well, how could we refuse? Right guys?" Naruto said. "Right" Terra said as Kol nodded his head in agreement. "Listen, you wanna be a ninja master? Then believe it, you gotta learn to control your cat-chra" Naruto told Konohamaru as the group walked through the marketplace. "Your cat-chra?" Konohamaru asked. "He means your charka" Terra said. "Right charka. Listen, I'm going to explain what charka is" Naruto started to say. "Charka is the elemental life energy that is used to perform jutsu. The ninja arts combine physical energy with every cell in the body with mystical energy which intense training and experience. When these two charka's mix, special hand signs allows the ninja to focus this combined energy from advance jutsu" Konohamaru read from a scroll he pulled out. "Know it all, you were just reading from that old thing" Naruto screamed. "You can blab all you want about ninja techniques but it all comes down to one thing". "What is it?" Konohamaru asked. "Just plain hard work and guts" Terra told him. "That's two thing but okay. I'm with you guys" Konohamaru said. "Alright, we're going to throw some really hard challenges at you" Kol said. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked Konohamaru. "I'm ready bosses" Konohamaru said. "Good them lest do it!" Naruto said. "Okay, shoe us your transformation" Terra said. Konohamaru looked surprised as she said that. "Believe it. Show us what you can do, so we can take you to the nest level" Naruto explained to Konohamaru. "Oh right, sure but um…what do I transform into?" Konohamaru asked. "Um… How about her" Naruto said pointing at a brown haired, young woman. "No problem, here I go boss" Konohamaru said. "Transform". Konohamaru transformed into a fat version of the young women. "Well, how do I look?" Konohamaru asked in a deep voice. "Um…the clothes kind of look like hers" Naruto said as Kol and Terra shocked their heads no and Klaus out his paw over his eyes. "We have a lot of work to do" Kol said. "That looks like me?" the woman said angrily going up behind Naruto. "Now now honorable grandson. Next time you transform into me, make me a little cuter okay?" the woman said as she walked away after hitting Naruto on the back of the head. "She's scary" Konohamaru said. "Hell hath no fury like a women scorn" Terra told the boys. "You did it, why am I the only one that gets wacked" Naruto asked as he laid on the ground.

*outside the bookshop*

"Alright, next we do some resource on female beauty" Naruto said. "Female beauty, right boss" Konohamaru said as they walked into the store. "I have a bad feeling about this" Terra said as they snuck past the sleeping shop keeper. Naruto and Konohamaru stated laughing as they looked at a magazine with women in bathing suits on it. "This is not a library, Naruto" the shop keeper side coming up behind the boys.

*Outside the hot spring/ bath house*

"Slight set back. Now this is the last stop. So give it everything you got" Naruto said with a black eye. "Everything, right boss" Konohamaru said. "Transform" they both said as they walking into the women side of the house. "I'm not going in there" Terra said shaking her head. "Me either" Kol agreed.

*In the woods*

"Why do they only wacke me?" Naruto asked after he was beaten up by the women at the bath house. "Sorry. It's because I'm the grandson of the third Hokage" Konohamaru said. "Hey don't worry about it" Terra told him. "It's not your fault kid" Kol said. "Now we've prepared you so now it's time for you to learn the sexy jutsu. Believe it, you're just going to need to practice" Naruto said. "Practice. Alright boss" Konohamaru said. "The trick is to get all the curves in the right places, you ready?" Naruto said. "I'm ready boss. Transform" Konohamaru said as he transformed into a fat women. "What do you thing?" he asked in his deep girl voice. "No you have to make her skinnier" Naruto shouted. "Skinner right boss!" "How's that?" Konohamaru asked in a deep voice. "No curvier" Kol said as Terra sat at a base of a tree playing fetch with Klaus.

*a break after an hour of Konohamaru's training*

"So what's this obsession with your grandfather?" Kol asked Konohamaru as they all sat on a log, drinking sodas. "My grandfather named me Konohamaru, after the ancient name of the village, so it should be easy to remember. But no one calls me that name, not one person in the village. That's because when they look at me, all they see is the honorable grandson of the Lord Hokage. No one knows who I am. I don't exist. I hate that, that's the reason I have to become Hokage now, so people will know who I am" Konohamaru said as he looked down at his heads. "Get real, you think people are going to accept a squirt like you? A kid just can't turn into a Hokage after a day or two" Naruto told him. "What?" Konohamaru yelled as he jump to his feet. "It's not that simple" Terra said. "You keep said Hokage, Hokage. To really become Hokage, you know what you have to do?" Naruto asked him. "What is it?" Konohamaru asked looking at Naruto. "You're going to have to defeat me in battle!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face. "I finally found you" Ebisu said from a tree about the groups head. "So, honorable grandson, time to go home" he said jumping down from the tree. "No way! I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can have the title Hokage!" Konohamaru screamed as the group jumped to their feet. "A Hokage is more than just a fighter. He must know virtue, wisdom, and honor, and he must be skilled in a thousand jutsu. You don't even know one jutsu" Ebisu said as he walked up to the group. "Transform" Konohamaru screamed, proving Ebisu wrong as she transformed into a beautiful sixteen year old girl with long brown hair. "Hi there, like my jutsu?" Konohamaru asked in is girl voice as Ebisu screamed. "Hey he's not defeated" Konohamaru said with a pout on his face as he undid the jutsu. "Wh-What kind of scandalous technique is that?! Such tasteless vulgarity can never influence me! I am for about it!" Ebisu said as he tried to drag Konohamaru away by his scarf. "Honorable grandson, stop this right now" he said as Konohamaru refused to move. "Those twins are turning you into a delinquent! Only my special training can up you on the fast track to being Hokage". "Just leave me alone!" Konohamaru screamed.  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu" the twins screamed getting pissed off at Ebisu. "Wow this is unreal!" Konohamaru gasped surprised. "When did you to learn this?" Kol asked. "I'm not impressed, I'm a jounin, an elite ninja warrior. I'm not some lightweight like Mizuki. Watch how a real ninja defeats an upstart" Ebisu said adjusting his sunglasses as he walked into the middle of the field full of Naruto's and Terra's. "Transform" Naruto's clones said transforming into the sexy jutsu. Ebisu screamed as Naruto's clones jumped on him, giving him a massive nosebleed as Terra's clone kick him into the sky causing him to fall the ground unconscious. "Gottach with my harem jutsu" Naruto said as his and Terra's clones disappeared. "Ahh man, I couldn't even beat the snobby trainer of mine! I want to be Hokage so bad but I keep messing up. Why can't I do it?" Konohamaru screamed. "You really think it's that easy?" Terra asked him. "To be Hokage, you have to be the greatest of all ninja. You have to prove yourself so everyone believes in you. Look at me and my sister, we've been through a lot already. We've been ignored" Naruto said as Terra looked down at the ground. "Pushed around, and treated like we have the pelage or something" Naruto continued. "And after all that, we found one person who believed in us, to find that one person, we got knocked down a lot" Terra said looking at Konohamaru. "So you better make sure that you're ready" Naruto said. "For what?" Konohamaru asked him. "For a lot of sweat and tears while you're learning to be a ninja" Kol said as the wind blow in their faces. "By the way, there is no easy way to become Hokage, believe it" Naruto said. "Who do you guys think you are anyways giving me a big lecture like that? That's it, I'm noting going to be your guys apprentice anymore" Konohamaru said as he turned away from the group. "From now on. We're rivals" he said as he turn to look at Naruto. "We'll we can't be you trainers anyways because tomorrow we start our advance ninja studies. But I accept your challenge and someday we're going to fight for the title Lord Hokage. So let's both look forward to that day, Konohamaru" Naruto said. Konohamaru had a shocked look on his face as Naruto, Terra, Kol, and Klaus walked away. "Naruto, come on, let's go home. Later Kol see you tomorrow" Terra said as they separated from Kol. "Later" Kol said as he continued walking home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or Foes?

*At Naruto's and Terra's Apartment*

"Hey bro, wake up" Terra said as she walked into Naruto's room with Klaus see saw Naruto yawn and stretch. "Today's the day" Terra said pointing to Naruto's calendar. Naruto smiled big as he and his sister walked out of his room and into the kitchin. "Let's chow down" Naruto said as he made ramen from himself and got an apple for Terra as she gave Klaus his food. "Wait Naruto don't drink that milk, it's expired" Terra said as Naruto already started drinking the milk. "Eww gross" Terra said as she walked into her room, after finishing her apple, to get dress as Naruto did the same. "Bro don't forget to put on your headband" Terra said walking into Naruto's room as she tied her headband around her hair (like Sakura's). "Right" Naruto said as he took off his goggles and put his headband on in their place on his forehead.

*Alleyway*

Naruto, Terra and Klaus were walking towards the Academy when Konohamaru jump out from behind a painted sheet that looked like the fence. "You're mine Naruto" Konohamaru said as he tripped over the sheet. "Umm… what are you doing Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the boy as Terra laughed quietly. "That was a slick move. That's why I respect you as a rival" Konohamaru said as he got off the ground. "But he didn't do anything" Terra said. "Alright fight me fair and square" Konohamaru said. "Sorry we have an orientation" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Orientation?" Konohamaru asked. "That's right as of today, we're ninjas" Terra said. "Believe it!" Naruto said as he pointed to his headband.

*At the Academy*

Terra and Naruto were sitting next to each other when Shikamaru walked past them. "What are you doing here Naruto? This isn't for dropouts. You can't be here unless you graduated" Shikamaru said. "Oh yeah. Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that Shikamaru?" Naruto said pointing to his headband. "Let me put it to you this way. I look good in this headband, like it was made for me. Believe it!" Naruto said as Terra walked over to Kol, who was sitting right in front of Naruto. "Do you hear something?" Terra asked Kol. "Yeah sounds like people running" Kol said. "I'm first" Sakura and Ino screamed as they ran thought the door. "And there's our answer to the noise" Terra told Kol as Sakura pushes Naruto out of the way so she could talk to Sasuke. "Good morning Sasuke" Sakura said as Sasuke just stared at her. "Mind if I sit next to you?" She asked. "Back off Forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke" Ino said as she grabbed Saurka's arm. "I was here first" Sakura said. "I walked into the classroom before you did. Everyone saw it" Ino said. All of the girls minus Terra and Hinata started arguing about who was going to sit next to Sasuke as Terra and Kol watched Naruto get in front of Sasuke, getting really close to his face. "Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke" Sakura yelled as the girls stopped arguing. "HaHaHa Bro you kissed a guy" Terra said as Naruto accidently kissed Sasuke. "Naruto" Sakura said as the girls started beating Naruto up. "Shouldn't you help your brother?" Kol asked as he and Terra watch Naruto get beaten to a pulp. "I should but I won't" Terra said as Klaus shanks his head.

*After Naruto's beating*

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trails and hardships but that's nothing, what comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only genin, first level ninjas. Normally all the genin would be grouped in to three-man squads but this year there will be a two-man squad. Each squad will be lead by a jounin, an elite ninja" Iruka- Sensei told the class. The class started talking quietly about who was going to be on who's squad. "We want each squad to have a balance of strengths and abilities. That's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads" Iruka- Sensei continued as the class quitted down. "Squad 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha…Next squad 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame…Now squad 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi…and the finale squad, squad 13 Terra Uzumaki and Kol Hatake" Iruka- Sensei said finishing the list of squads. "Iruka- Sensei, why dose a great ninja like me, have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he pointed at Sasuke. "Sasuke, Kol, and your sister are all tied with the best scores of all the graduating students. You, Naruto, had the worst scores. To create a balanced group, we put one of the best students with the worst student and the reaming 2 best students would be on a team together" Iruka- Sensei said as the class started to laugh. "Just don't get in my way loser" Sasuke said. "Grr. Hey what did you say?" Naruto yelled. "Hard of hearing?" Sasuke said. "Knocked it off Naruto" Sakura yelled. "After lunch you'll met your new jounin teachers. Until then class dismissed" Iruka- Sensei said.

*During lunch*

Kol, Terra, and Klaus were eating lunch underneath a tree when they saw Naruto jump Sasuke. "What is your brother doing now?" Kol asked as he ate a rice ball. "I don't know. Whatever it is, I don't want anything to do with it" Terra said as gave Klaus a piece of her rice ball. "Looks like Sasuke beat Naruto without even braking a sweat" Kol said as Sasuke jumped out of the window. "Wrong. That's Naruto" Terra said. "How do you know?" Kol asked they got up and started walking towards the classroom. "Two reasons. Reason 1 I'm is twin sister and reason 2, Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura likes Sasuke. So Naruto probably thought that if he transformed into Sasuke, he could tire to get Sakura to like him. Him being Naruto not Sasuke" Terra said as they walking into the classroom. "Wow" Kol said as Klaus jumped into Terra's lap as they waited for the other squads to get back from lunch.


	4. Authors Note

Dear readers,

Im sooooooo sorry that I havnt updated in a while. I start school on Monday and im just trying to get all the things I'll need.

I just want to let everyone know that I will try to update whenever I can but it's going to be very slow.

Sincerely,

CaptainFlame


End file.
